clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:P.H. CP
__TOC__ Roger6881 (talk) 20:55, June 28, 2013 (UTC) HI I'm just stopping by to say Hi.What are you doing in CP? Agent Paige -- "Care for Your Puffles!" 14:03, November 22, 2013 (UTC) VIP Penthouse Hi Pidro, I saw Penthouse|diff=1224604&oldid=1216357}} your edit in the article VIP Penthouse. Can you mention in the article where it's available please? Penguin-Pal (talk) 13:45, November 26, 2013 (UTC) February Fair Hello Pidro8604, As I see you have moved the page The Fair 2014 to February Fair. In your edit summary, I see that you said that Spike Hike has confirmed the name. Although, you did not provide a source of this. So, I will leave the page as it is for the next 15 minutes. Failure to provide a source to me either by adding it to the page or leaving it on my talk page will result in your edits being undone. Thank you for your cooperation. Jeserator [[User talk:Jeserator|''HAIL TO THE REDSKINS!!!]] 22:13, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Gary are you the guy who edits the Gary wiki page? DrSketch (talk) 19:19, January 23, 2014 (UTC) Sorry Sorry for putting my name in the wiki page. I wont do it again. Bongi6 (talk) 22:50, May 10, 2014 (UTC) A little question Excuse me Pidro. I went through the revision log for the Turquoise Toque and see you added it can be unlocked. Do you have proof of this or have you unlocked it yourself? I am seeking to add sources to as many pages as I can. If you do have proof feel free to add it to that page. Flallaana (talk) 02:53, August 23, 2014 (UTC) Subject Here Ah I see. Well I noticed you have a few other normally unobtainable hats as well. Are those also unlockable? Flallaana (talk) 22:47, August 31, 2014 (UTC) Happy Holidays! '''HAPPY HOLIDAYS!' from Dps04 :) -- Dps04talk 14:48, December 19, 2014 (UTC) RE:Holiday Party 2011 cara eu quis dizer que Feriado Festa fica estranho, e mesmo assim, a festa se chama Festa de Natal 2011. ' [[User:Mordelegal|'Mordelegal''' ]]-[[User talk:Mordelegal| Feliz Natal! ]]-[[User Blog: Mordelegal| Feliz Navidad! ]]- 15:31, December 23, 2014 (UTC) Port Sorry I am uh, not sure what you mean about the translation. I am no portuguese expert myself. I was just following off of Shurow's revision. Also sorry but we cannot use another CP wiki as a source (even though they practically use us as a source), in fact, really only Wikipedia can be used as a source, except if an article is about something from something other than Club Penguin itself. Anyways, not too sure what to say, although unless theres any sort of official notion regarding the name in Club Penguin, I think its fine to keep it as is. If the name is somewhere officially, feel free to tell me. Different languages are always tricky when its not some sort of item. Watatsuki (talk) 01:22, December 24, 2014 (UTC) :To be honest, I'm not even sure why the Holiday Party 2010 article has a names in other languages section. At the time, I believe it was called the "Holiday Party 2010" for Portuguese players as well. The names in other languages for the party were likely a result from someone using Google Translate. I'll look into it a bit more, but if you find an official source (wikis are not considered official sources) confirming that the party had a Portuguese name, please provide it. :-- 03:17, December 24, 2014 (UTC) :: Hi Hey.you! :) :: I see you have a really good point to be honest. And as for the reason I added a "Names in Other Languages" section was because I was helping Penguin-Pal's Bot along with Vic's Bot as you may see in the contributions. I am really sorry, I was just trying to expand sections. :( :: Kind Regards, Callum! :) :: Callum Fawsitt 13:50, December 24, 2014 (UTC) Re: Holiday Party 2010 PT Name Hey, P.H. CP. I've found an SWF of the login screen you mentioned and I see that it does indeed say "Natal". Thank you for adding the correct name to the article. In the future, if you are correcting party names in other languages, try using Club Penguin's Portuguese Blog as an official source. Some of the blog posts mention the party name in Portuguese. Thanks and happy holidays, -- 23:57, December 24, 2014 (UTC) 20:06, January 22, 2015 (UTC)}} Stop Please stop editing all the pages that I am editing. All the information I am putting on them is correct. Thank you. — Spydar007 (Talk) 12:40, February 18, 2015 (UTC) RE: Item's Info Of course I check. And yes I do know, I added it to the Trivia. I've permed the item on REAL CP before. It is a members-only body item. Additionally, please don't edit war. Thanks. — Spydar007 (Talk) 13:04, February 18, 2015 (UTC) CPPS Hi there! I'd just like to say that the history section on CPPS is really inaccurate. If you'd like some more assistance, please let me know :) Here's a modified accurate version: * The first Club Penguin Private Server was authored by Alex (iRath96/'iCrack :P') who created iCPv1, the first ever Club Penguin Private Server. The main members of it were iRath, Lofhy, Paul, Jamie, Andy, Stanley, Myles and Bane (Patrick). It was accessible through a modified version of Penguin Storm. * Eventually, iCPv1 succeeded by the public "iCPv2". This server was extremely unstable, as it was hosted on Lofhy's personal computer, and was only available about 12 hours a day. * After Lofhy closed iCPv2, ex-IATW member Charles joined the team and wrote "iCPv3". Meanwhile, Alex started working on "iCPro", and Jamie on the "Penguin Safari" server. * iCPv3 had over 300,000 users registered when it closed. The reasoning behind this is a conspiracy, however it is now know that members of I Am the Walrus were funding iCPv3 in exchange for moderator privileges (which were abused heavily). Several members of the iCPv3 team received a Cease and Desist order from Disney. * There is still some question as to whether or not iCPv3 infringed copyright, as it ran like a trainer. * Penguin Safari launched and became popular, then closed not long after, it was ran by Jamie and Bane. The original code was completely rebased as "OpenCP". * At the same time, iCPPS was released by some of the iCPv3 team members. There is some ambiguity as to whether or not Charles was on the team, as there were a lot of similarities in server code. * Stanley released the iCPv2, iCPv3, iCPro and OpenCP server scripts to the public as a result of a vendetta against Disney. * Atlantic Penguin was the biggest and most popular CPPS, until it was closed on October 27, 2013 after increased pressure from Disney. * In April 2014, CPPS.me became the first CPPS to have one million users registered. OldPenguin (talk) 12:37, February 22, 2015 (UTC) Pins Support email, my oh my! Anyways, I have found that out myself, but when I logged to online CP, the pins were not in my inventory, or in my stamp book, leading to me believe they are just dummied out. I went on one of my non-member accounts to try and get the Dubstep one (as it is for some reason available for everyone unlike the other three) and it was not in that account either. If you can get them in your account, feel free to mark them as available again, but I have not seen anyone else with the pins, leading me back to believe they cannot be obtained. –Watatsuki 00:22, February 27, 2015 (UTC) Happy Easter Happy Easter from Dps04! -- Dps04talk 17:03, April 6, 2015 (UTC) User infobox ID I see you have been continuously reuploading a file of what am I assuming to be your account, but might I suggest a better alternative? Add |id= 61aa5da6-3e64-4ccb-b7f5-acc858882b3b as a parameter to your user infobox for an auto-updating player card image. It is much more convenient than reuploading an image constantly, unless you prefer that. Now, want some tips on Astro-Barrier? :) –Bob Bobson, Club Penguin Support representative #1584 –Watatsuki 02:33, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Question How does one put music on their page? Punctuation Penguin (talk) 19:49, July 11, 2015 (UTC) SWF I might be able to bestow upon you some magic. ༼∩ຈل͜ຈ༽つ━☆ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ What are you looking for might be this, which has walkthroughs and instructions for (mostly) anything you need to on how to get stuff from swf files. I have a little starter folder which has the basics (Kurst, the program used to render swf files, three swfs used for items; icons, paper, and sprites, and a neat little program named "utility" which is for changing states of things, for nitty gritty stuff) You may already know this, but the CP Archives has a giant stockpile of old swf files, and this wiki's own JSON page has the pointers to all sorts of swfs currently publicly accessible ("paths" is best for swfs- paste http://media1.clubpenguin.com/play/v2/content/ into your address bar, and then either "global/" or "local/(LANG)/", and then paste the second part from the paths, so for instance, "w.p2015.september2.coffeeshop":"close_ups\/character_dialogue_real_auntarctic.swf", would lead to the dialogue for Aunt Arctic at the anniversary) If you need more assistance, contact me, or these two fellows, as they are very knowledgable users about swfs here. –Watatsuki 03:18, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Hi. Sorry for saying this, but you have no right to post the photo of Loustik005. For permission, contact him via Twitter (@DidierTGleed). But without authorization, the French comunity enlevra their personal information that you put. Bye.